


Ex petite fille modèle

by malurette



Series: Des bouts de légende [4]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, not sure how to tag this one either
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics autour de Susan ;1ère vignette : Et quand Twyla et Gawain n'auront plus besoin d'une gouvernante ?2ème : Pragmatisme versus idéalisme.3ème : Du temps qui passe.4ème : Fin, transformation, commencement.





	1. T'en va pas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La trajectoire des vies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376023) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même les petites filles modèles finissent par grandir et ne plus avoir besoin de gouvernante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** T’en va pas !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Susan Sto Helit, Twyla Gaiter  
>  **Genre :** drame d'enfance  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Il faut bien : mes parents ont dit qu’ils n’allaient pas m’en fabriquer un, même si j’ai été sage."  
>  d’après Drakys"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** entre _Hogfather_ /Le Père Porcher et _Thief of Time_ /Procrastination  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« J’ai été sage, rappelle Twyla. J’ai arrêté de zézayer. J’ai bien appris à lire. Je n’ai pas é-vi-scé-ré Gauvain, même quand il m’a cassé ma poupée préférée en rejouant une scène des mémoires du Général Tacticus. Je n’ai plus fait pipi au lit depuis looongtemps. J’ai appris à taper sur les monstres sous le lit toute seule comme une grande sans t’appeler au secours ! »

Susan réprime un soupir.

« Oui, Twyla. Comme une grande. C’est pour ça que je m’en vais : toi et ton frère n’avez plus besoin de moi, maintenant.  
\- Mais j’veux _pas_ que tu t’en ailles ! »


	2. Pragmatisme vs. idéalisme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des notions sur l'héroïsme à inculquer à ses élèves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pragmatisme vs. idéalisme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Susan Sto Helit (Suzanne) et ses élèves  
>  **Genre :** terre à terre  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
> **Prompt :** « - Faut arrêter de jouer les héros, çà rapporte que des ennuis. »  
> d’après So_Uuyu"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post _Thief of Time_ /Procrastination  
>  **Note :** le prosaïsme de Susan me désespère parfois.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Jouer les héros ça rapporte que des ennuis, c’est ce que Miss Susan enseigne à ses petits élèves lorsque leurs jeux à la récréation dégénèrent. On risque blessures ou même mort sans grande garantie de réussite, on n’y gagne pas grand’ chose de concret, et on finit adulé par des imbéciles. En plus, si on voit grand, on peut mettre en péril la continuité de l’Histoire, des trucs comme ça.

…Oui mais, si on rencontre un jour une princesse en détresse, est-ce qu’il faudra la laisser se débrouiller toute seule et tant pis pour elle si elle n’y arrive pas ?


	3. Le temps qui passe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un an de plus, un an de moins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur le temps qui passe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Susan Sto Helit, DEATH  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Anniversaire » d’après Little_Bakemono">  
> pour la case n°o2 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Susan (été ’10 ; 2ème)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : Susan apparaît et apprend qui elle est dans _Soul Music_ /Accros du Roc  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 125

Un an de plus, mais aussi un an de moins, selon le point de vue. Quand les gens s’inquiètent de vieillir à chacun de leurs anniversaires, Susan Sto Helit, elle, prend l’âge avec une philosophie toute particulière.

\- Le temps qui passe vous rapproche de mon grand-père. Oh, bien sûr, en arriver là ça ne doit pas un but en soi, dans la vie. Mais il ne faut pas non plus en avoir peur.  
Il fait de son mieux pour nous comprendre, il faudrait que nous en fassions autant.

Et à ceux qui ne sont toujours pas convaincus, elle peut toujours conseiller,  
\- Sinon, être gentils avec les chats, c’est bien aussi... même s’il n’y a pas grand’ chose de rationnel là-dedans à première vue.


	4. Non Timetis Messor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Mort est éternelle, mais sa représentation dans l'imaginaire collectif a varié au fil du temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Non timetis Messor_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnages :** DEATH (La Mort), Susan Sto Helit  
>  **Genre :** gen/surnaturel/pas vraiment angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Sir Pterry n’aura jamais 67 ans (8/8)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les temps ont changé ; comme le Temps a changé, la Mort également arrive au Nœud qui le délie et le relie à Susan.   
Après une longue, très longue existence qui était de moins en moins une vie, mourir ne veut pas dire devenir morte mais devenir la Mort. 

Deux figures se font face, une faux entre elles.   
TON PREMIER VÉRITABLE DEVOIR, ET MON DERNIER.  
\- Je sais quoi faire. Mais qu’arrivera-t-il après ?  
TOI.  
La faux tranche. Une seule figure reste. 

Dans l’imaginaire collectif, le Faucheur s’est transformé en Faucheuse, mais faucheur ou faucheuse, la moisson pourra espérer son attention.


End file.
